<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell Republic City by ungodlymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351673">Farewell Republic City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlymoon/pseuds/ungodlymoon'>ungodlymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cute, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad and Happy, Short, Short Story, bottom wu, post canon i guess, top mako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlymoon/pseuds/ungodlymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding and maybe it’s the alcohol but hot mess express Mako realizes he actually really likes Wu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midnight Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first fic i’ve written so it’s really bad. I love this ship so I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding was coming to an end. Mako was just about to head back to his apartment when he spotted Wu standing all alone in the gazebo overlooking Republic City. Mako walks over, “Are you okay Wu?” Mako asks standing next to him. Wu doesn’t even turn to look at him. “I’m just a little sad that I have to leave Republic City after 3 years.”</p><p> </p><p>Wu leans over the railing of the gazebo. Mako puts a hand on Wu’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him. “Republic City will be here after you abdicate. You can always come visit and stay at my place.” He said with a smile. Wu shot Mako a surprised look. He had always thought Mako hated him for all the crazy shenanigans he put him through as his bodyguard over the past 3 years. “Really, buddy?” Wu asks with a grin. “Yeah as long as you promise not to sing while I’m trying to sleep.” Mako tells him with a serious tone that quickly fades into laughter from both of them. “Well we’ll see about that my big tough guy.”</p><p> </p><p>They both go silent for a bit which was a little unusual for Wu. It was late at night so it was a little chilly. Mako turned to look at Wu who was just staring out into the city with those emerald eyes. His hair was a little messy after the party, his nose was a little red, and the moonlight gave his brown skin a beautiful glow. Mako could see his breath and he thought Wu looked so cute and soft. He hadn’t seen him like this and had no idea why he was having these thoughts about Wu. He must still be a little buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>Mako broke out of his trance when Wu broke the silence. “It’s getting cold so I think i’m going to head back to the hotel. I’m going to enjoy my last few nights in the presidential suite before I head back to Ba Sing Se.” They both laughed and walked to the ferry together. </p><p> </p><p>After Mako hurt his arm when he destroyed Kuvira’s mech giant, Chief Beifong assigned Wu a new bodyguard so he was curious about how Wu was adjusting to this change. “So how are you liking your new bodyguard?” Mako asked. “He’s fine.” Wu says.</p><p> </p><p>“So you miss me as your bodyguard is what i’m hearing.” Mako teased. “Maybe.” Wu murmurs trying to hide his face because he knows he’s blushing. Mako notices and he gets a little excited at the thought that he made Wu blush.</p><p> </p><p>They board the ferry from Air Temple Island to Republic City and stand on the back of the boat. “So when is your last day here in the city?” Mako asks Wu with a little bit of sadness in his voice. He hadn’t realized how much he was going to miss having Wu around. “I leave in two days. I have a lot of work waiting for me back in the Earth Kingdom.” </p><p> </p><p>Wu starts shivering as soon as the ferry begins moving and the wind starts blowing. Mako notices and and takes off his coat. “Here, put this on.” Mako offers. “Thank you.” Wu says with a smile. The coat looked so big on Wu but Mako thought he looked kind of cute. I had no idea why I was having these thoughts about Wu. I couldn’t stand him the past few years but something about him has changed for the better and I really wanted more of this Wu.</p><p> </p><p>After the ferry docked, Mako walked Wu to the satomobile that was waiting to take him back to the hotel. Wu slides Mako’s coat off his slender shoulders. “Thank you for letting me borrow this. I’m sure I would’ve turned into a popsicle without it.” Wu says with a gentle look on his face. “You can keep it. I’m a firebender so I don’t get cold anyway. You need it more than I do.” Mako says, looking directly at Wu’s large emerald eyes. “Even when you aren’t my bodyguard, you’re still looking after me. Thanks buddy.” Wu says with a huge grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess this is it. I probably won’t come back to the city for at least a few months.” Wu sighed. Mako could hear the sadness in Wu’s voice. At this moment all he wanted to do was make Wu feel better. “You did say you had a few days left in the city. Why don’t we go to the mall tomorrow and get one last smoothie before you go?” Mako says.  Woah did i just ask Wu out on a date? </p><p> </p><p>Mako panics a little. “So you did enjoy those smoothies?” Wu asks, teasing Mako. “Don’t make me regret asking you out-“ Mako quickly cut himself off before he said something stupid again, his stomach dropped. Wu’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink when Mako kind of implied that they were going on a date.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait... wasn’t the mall destroyed during Kuvira’s attack?” Wu suddenly said. Being with Wu had made Mako forget about everything. “Oh spirits, you’re right.” Mako didn’t know what it was but he still wanted to spend more time with Wu before he left. “Why don’t you come over to my place and we’ll make some smoothies. Maybe even play some pai sho?” Mako says with a hopeful smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that.” Wu whispers as he goes to hug the tall firebender. Mako stiffens up a little bit but eventually hugs Wu back. The hug lasts about five seconds before they pull apart. “So i guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wu says “Yeah. Does 2pm work for you?” Mako asks. Wu agrees to be at his place at that time and they both say goodbye for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Mako starts walking away when he suddenly hears Wu call out to him. “Mako wait!” Wu runs up to him and places a small kiss against Mako’s cheek. They instantly both blush and Wu leaves Mako speechless. “I’ll see you tomorrow my big tough guy.” Wu says before walking back to his car.</p><p> </p><p>Mako couldn’t stop thinking about Wu during his walk back to his apartment. He got butterflies in his stomach just at the thought of spending his day with Wu tomorrow. “Why am I feeling this way?” Mako said to himself out loud. Thankfully no one was around to think he was crazy. One thing he did know though was that he was excited for his “date” with Wu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smoothie Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mako invites Wu over to his place for smoothies but their “date” takes a bit of a saucy turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to have this up sooner but just got caught up with school work and the election. Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako woke up 8am, showered, got dressed, and made himself a cup of hot tea. He was really looking forward to seeing Wu later today but he still had to buy some ingredients to make Wu’s favorite smoothie. Wu loved green smoothies so Mako had to get kale, spinach, mangoes, and bananas. He made a list of what he needed, put on his boots, and made his way to the market.</p><p>——</p><p>It was around 1:30 and Mako was still tidying up his apartment. He wanted it to look good for Wu because he knew he would say something if there was one sock on the floor or even if his place smelled a little funky. He kept trying to clean but he kept thinking about that kiss on the cheek from last night. Mako had no idea why he liked it so much. He had never thought about other guys that way. Was he gay? Was he bi? Maybe the only guy he has feelings like this for is Wu? He quickly snapped out of it and continued wiping down his kitchen counter. Before he knew it, it was 2pm and Mako dropped everything and went over to the bathroom mirror to make sure he looked presentable for Wu. He made sure his eyebrows looked good and spiked up his hair the way he used to before he became Wu’s bodyguard. Wu had never seen him with his hair like this. He hoped he liked this hairstyle on him. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and ran to over to open it, almost tripping on his own foot in the process.</p><p>Mako opened the door and Wu was standing there in his usual green and gold suit and a big smile on his face. “Hey Wu uhhh come in.” Wu walked in and looked around the apartment. “Wow Mako I’m pretty impressed with your place. It’s nice and cozy with a bit of an elegant flare.” Wu said while taking a seat on the couch. “Thanks.” Mako blushed a little. “So what do you say we start making these smoothies? I have all the ingredients to make the green smoothie from the mall that I know you love.” </p><p>Mako walked over to the fridge and grabbed all of the fruits and veggies he had bought. Wu walked over to join him in the kitchen. “I’ve never made a smoothie before. Can you teach me?” Wu asked while scanning all the ingredients on the counter. Mako was surprised Wu wanted to learn how to make something for himself but he knew this wasn’t the Wu from three years ago or even the Wu from six months ago. He was really changing and becoming a person that Mako genuinely liked to be around. “Sure. I’ll teach you.” Mako said with a smile.</p><p>After they made their smoothies they sat down to drink them and they talked for about an hour about their plans for the future. Mako told him about how he hopes to be back on the Republic City Police Force as soon as his arm fully healed. Wu told him all about how he plans on getting rid of the monarchy in the Earth Kingdom and how he wants to come back and live in Republic City after his work is done. </p><p>Knowing Wu would eventually be coming back to live in the city made Mako flutter with excitement.</p><p>Wu still had less than half of his smoothie in his cup but still asked Mako if he could have the rest that was still in the blender. “Sure. Let me serve you.” Mako grabbed Wu’s cup but he pulled back. “It’s okay, I’m not helpless. I can get it myself.” Wu said but Mako tried to grab it again. “You’re my guest. Please just let me.” Mako reached for it but Wu pulled back a little too hard and spilled it all over his suit.</p><p>“If you would’ve just let me get you your smoothie this wouldn’t have happened!” Mako snapped at Wu. He felt like such an idiot for ruining his date, outing, whatever this was. “Mako it’s okay I have like 15 of these exact same suits. Don’t worry about it too much. And plus it’s just a smoothie, the strawberry pies that Kuvira’s supporters threw at us left much worse stains.” Wu said, trying to calm Mako down who looked a little distressed. “You’re right. I’m sorry for lashing out at you like that. I can let you borrow some of my clothes if you’d like?” Mako offered hoping he’d say yes. He really wanted to see what Wu would look like in his clothes. “Sure, thanks for always looking out for me big guy.” Wu said before he started removing his jacket and his shirt.</p><p>Mako went to his room to pick out a shirt that would fit Wu the best. When he went back to the living room Wu was standing there shirtless and Mako just stared. Wu had a slim body with a waist that almost reminded him of a woman’s but he wasn’t too skinny. He had a little bit of muscle on him and it looked like he had started working out cause he could see some abs starting to form. “So are you going to give me that shirt or are you going to stare all day!” Wu teased.</p><p>Mako quickly handed him his shirt and watched Wu put it on. He wanted to look away but he couldn’t. Something about Wu putting on his clothes lit a fire inside him. “So how do I look?” Wu smirked. “It’s a little big on you but you look cute-“ Mako quickly cut himself off before he said something stupid again. “Thanks big guy.” Wu’s cheeks reddened.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. A minute had gone by but to them it felt like an eternity. Wu was the one who broke the silence.</p><p>“So about that kiss from last night... I’m sorry. I just got caught up in the moment and it just seemed like for a minute you liked me back?” Wu said looking down, too embarrassed to look at Mako. “You like me?”  Mako blurted out. He suddenly realized all those times Wu was complimenting him and constantly being super touchy was actually him flirting. How did he not notice?</p><p>“Yes actually I kind of developed a crush on you over the past year and-“ Wu was cut off by Mako slamming his lips against his. Wu’s lips felt so soft on his. The kiss was passionate and warm. He wanted more.</p><p>Wu pulled away first and looked into Mako’s eyes. “Wait so does this mean you like me too?” Wu asked. Mako just stared at Wu’s lips and looked into his eyes. “Yes, I like you back.” Mako said biting his lip.</p><p>Wu smiled and blushed a little before Mako’s lips were on his again. Mako wrapped his arms around Wu’s waist and Wu wrapped his around Mako’s neck. They continued making out passionately in the living room and landed on the couch.</p><p>Wu broke the kiss only to take off the shirt he had just put on. He kneeled on the couch towering over Mako and planted his lips onto his former bodyguard’s. Mako’s hands moved from Wu’s waist to his butt and he squeezed it making Wu moan. Seeing the Earth King like this turned Mako on. He never thought a man would have this effect on him.</p><p>Mako hurried to remove his own clothes. He removed his jacket and shirt and Wu helped with removing his pants. Wu then stood there admiring Mako’s muscular body. He was practically drooling.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Mako snickered. Wu nodded and removed his pants too. Now they had both stripped down to their underwear. Mako was in boxers and Wu was wearing white briefs that perfectly outlined the shape of his butt and also gave away his bulge. Mako put his hands on Wu’s butt while he admired his body. He wanted him bad.</p><p>They continued to make out while Wu grinded on Mako’s erection. Their kiss started to become sloppy as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Mako couldn’t get enough. He began kissing and biting Wu’s neck, leaving his mark.</p><p>After Mako pulled away from Wu’s neck, Wu began doing the same thing to him. He worked his way from Mako’s neck, to his pecs, his nipples, his abs, and eventually down to Mako’s erection.</p><p>Wu looked at it, his mouth watering. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” Mako asked. Wu looks him in the eye and just nods. “Are you?” Wu repeats. Mako had never been with a guy but he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Wu in this moment. “Yes, I do.” Mako whispers and Wu pulls down Mako’s boxers, exposing his thick, uncut 8 inch cock. “Can’t wait to taste it.” Wu chuckles and winks.</p><p>He kisses and licks the head of Mako’s erection then makes his way down to his balls. Wu begins to suck on them while he strokes his former bodyguard. “Fuck! It feels so good.” Mako moans.</p><p>The prince then makes his way back up to the tip of Mako’s dick and teases it with his tongue a bit before sliding it into his mouth. “Fuck, Wu!” Mako moans with pleasure. Wu is turned on by all the pleasing sounds Mako is making. He takes this as encouragement and continues to suck on Mako’s long dick, moving his head up and down.</p><p>“Can you fit the whole thing in your mouth? It’s okay if you can’t.” Mako asks. “I can try.” and Wu wraps his lips around it. Mako’s erection slowly starts disappearing into Wu’s mouth. “Good boy, hold it in there.” Mako groans as he moves his hand onto Wu’s head, holding him down. The prince begins to gag and pulls away. “I didn’t think I’d be able to fit the whole thing in my mouth.” Wu gasps trying to catch his breath. “Think you can take it from the back?” Mako says excitedly.</p><p>Wu stands up and slides his briefs off and Mako is speechless looking at his body. His dark brown skin looked so soft and his ass was smooth and plump. He just wanted to rub his hands all over. “I’m a little tight so you might have to stretch me out first.” Wu says. Mako raises his eyebrow in confusion. “How do I do that? I’m kind of new at this.” Wu chuckles at Mako’s question but he’s caught in the heat of the moment so he explains rather than make a snarky comment. “Just slide a finger in and out of me. I’ll let you know when I’m ready for a second finger then a third and eventually your big friend down there.”</p><p>Mako bites his lip in excitement. He couldn’t wait to be inside Wu. “Why don’t we continue this on my bed?” They both agreed and walked over to Mako’s bedroom. Wu asked Mako again if he wanted to do this and he reassured that he wanted him bad.</p><p>Wu laid on his back and Mako kneeled on the bed, towering over him. He put one of his legs up on Mako’s shoulders to give him a better view of his hole. He bent down closer to Wu, gave him a quick kiss, and put his index finger into his warm mouth. Wu moaned as he had Mako’s finger wrapped around his lips. He then slid his finger out of Wu’s mouth and moved his attention over to his hole.</p><p>He teased Wu by rubbing his hole. “Please just put it in. I want it.” Wu begged. Mako obeyed cause he wanted this just as bad. He slid his finger into Wu’s entrance. It felt warm and tight. Wu moaned as Mako slid his finger in and out of him and Mako bit his lip at the sight.</p><p>Eventually Mako slid in a second finger and then a third. He could feel Wu start to loosen up and relax around his fingers. “I think I’m ready.” Wu got up and got on all fours. Mako walked over to his drawer and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He quickly put some on his hand and rubbed it on his cock while Wu patiently waited for him.</p><p>Mako walked back over to the bed and positioned himself behind Wu. He pressed his cock against his hole and slowly slid it inside. “Fuck! Mako, it feels good.” Wu moaned with pleasure as his hole clenched tightly around Mako’s thick cock.</p><p>Wu was so tight and felt so good that Mako couldn’t control his own moans. They were both enjoying this so much.</p><p>Mako slowly starts picking up the pace, slamming into Wu harder, faster, and deeper. Their moans got louder and louder. “You like my cock inside you?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Wu moans out. “Good boy.” Mako keeps fucking Wu hard and deep, hitting Wu’s magic spot. He loves the moans coming out of Wu’s mouth. He never thought he’d be doing this with him but here he was having the best sex he had ever had.</p><p>“Mako,” Wu murmurs, “I’m about to cum.” and soon after he came onto Mako’s bed. Seeing this sent Mako over the edge. “Fuck baby! I’m gonna come too.” and Mako blew his load deep into Wu’s ass.</p><p>He pulls out to admire his cum dripping out of Wu. “Damn that was so good.” Mako mumbles and gives Wu’s ass a quick spank. Wu shutters at Mako’s touch and drops down onto the bed and his former bodyguard lays next to him.</p><p>They both just lay there, breathing heavily, and trying to calm down a little. “That was amazing but no one can know about this. I don’t think I’m ready to be out.” Mako stated as he turned to Wu. “I agree. The Earth Kingdom isn’t very accepting and they’d make this a huge scandal.” Wu replied. Mako gave Wu a comforting smile and wrapped his arms around him, spooning him.</p><p>“You’re making leaving so much harder now that I know you like me back.” Wu said with a bit of a broken voice. “I’m really going to miss having my big tough guy around.”</p><p>“And I’m going to miss having my prince annoying me all day.” Mako joked and they both giggled. </p><p>“So does this make you my secret lover?” Wu asked. “Yeah I guess it kind of does.” Mako replied placing a kiss on the back of Wu’s neck.</p><p>They continued to cuddle and even talked about how they planned on keeping touch after they parted ways. It had been a while since Mako felt this happy with someone. Their chatter died down after a while and Mako was starting to doze off.</p><p>“SMOOTHIE!” Wu suddenly yelled with excitement as he remembered he never got what was left in the blender. He shot up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.</p><p>Mako laughed at the sight of a naked Wu running out if his room. He was really going to miss him but knew this was only the beginning of their blossoming relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it was kind of bad but I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know if you’d like me to continue the story. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will be longer and will include smut. Hope you guys liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>